


Memory

by Dreann



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreann/pseuds/Dreann
Summary: When the sun hasn't risen, but it's past midnight... That is the time to think of ones memories, or perhaps to contemplate making new ones.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Memory

"I remember everything."

The low voice startled Darcy, causing her to spill some of her latte down her shirt. At 3 am on a Saturday, she hadn't expected anyone to be in the communal kitchen, and to her knowledge no one had been in there while she made the drink. If they had, well, hopefully they didn't stare at young women clad in only a thigh length sweater who fumbled trying to find one damned button on a coffee maker in the dark. Thankfully, a hand held out a tea towel to her that she sleepily dabbed on her shirt.

"Hmm?" So it wasn't her most eloquent response, but at 3 am in the forsaken morning it was impressive that she managed to communicate at all.

"I remember everything. Steve told me that you asked if I needed help adjusting to this time, but I don't. I appreciate your concern though, Miss Lewis." Finally glancing up from the unfortunate brown splotch on her sweater, it dawned on Darcy that the voice belonged to Sergeant James Barnes, who was apparently very tall, and very muscular. Unable to help her wandering eyes, she thoroughly examined the man. You know, in the name of Science! of course. Hot damn, this was the first time she had ever seen anyone whose thighs where thicker than Thors.

Bucky, however, mistook Darcys wandering eyes as a lack of being able to focus rather than the unashamed checking out of a 100 year old veteran. "Miss Lewis? Perhaps you should drink your coffee, and I can talk to you when you're more...lucid." There was a hint of a smirk on Bucky's face that Darcy didn't catch as he gently placed a finger underneath her cup to prevent her cup from tipping again. Now that he was closer, he could see the dark rings under her eyes and the vague bloodshot look that screamed exhaustion.

Guiding her drink to the counter, he gently spoke to her "Maybe you should head to bed instead of drinking this. You look exhausted, and I believe you forgot your pants." The smirk was obvious now, as was the blood rushing to Darcys cheeks.

Darcy held her cup tight end held it against her chest and rambled "I have a fifty page essay over the socioeconomic effects of World War II on women due in four hours and I only have 37 pages. I'm running on three hours of sleep for two days straight, and my masters is on the line. There's no rest for the wicked, or the stressed grad student. Thank you for the concern, but unless you are going to provide me with caffeine, sustenance, or pants, I have to head back to my room. Thank you Sergeant Barnes."

Speedwalking away while trying to pull her sweater down over her Thor underoos, Darcy smiled when she heard him call after her "I've already seen you in your unmentionables doll, I think you can call me Bucky."


End file.
